File talk:Deadgame.png
vista? Gringo 06:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :7 Life Guardian 06:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::10:00 PM EST and we spent 25 minutes without getting a match. Codex is definitely an improvement on TA and HB, right guys?--TahiriVeila 07:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Life misses HB. Life Guardian 07:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I miss TA.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 10:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Afaik about time zones, I don't think many people should be on at that time. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::^ we always seem to get instant matches. we also always seem to pug 2 german shitters. Thomas Dutch 14:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I had a 20 win spree with some Germans, which after we all had to go. There we had to wait a few times because I think we had defeated all teams into buildforging ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::but..you're terrible. Pimpstrong ' 15:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Only my pug's are. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You are too, and so is Brandnew 'Pimpstrong ' 16:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::What Brandnew lacks in skill he compensates in attitude and braveness. That again is all undone by him being too lazy to run pro weaponswap bars :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::And I, naturally, am nothing but pure awesomeness. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) 10:00 PM EST is 7:00 PM on the west coast, about as close to prime american hours as you can get on a friday night--TahiriVeila 18:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :^ Btw, I think the point Jake was making is that at least with TA/HB you used to be able to get a match no matter what time it was. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:04, 5 December 2009 :Oic. Had you perhaps beaten every single team who was playing? ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::^ that's my point. Three teams were playing. In TA there were way more--TahiriVeila 20:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd say forming Codex teams is harder. But you have to admit HB didn't really work. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::HB was broken yes, but b/c hero AI made it difficult. Just because it's difficult doesn't mean it should be removed--TahiriVeila 23:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Red Resign =/ Rock Paper Scissor. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Which no one played above rank 200 or so....red resign was the result of zquest, not bad HB mechanics--TahiriVeila 23:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I believe even r100 had that, but I see your point. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:46, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: No one rred above rank ~1200 =\. Rolling and rring really only happened on zquest/double hb weekend. Life Guardian 23:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They could just have nerfed the money gain from it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You mean zcoins? Cuz all the money was from the balth faction and coins. Life Guardian 23:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Money gain, actually. Button said he got hundreds of K's from RR'ing. He has all kind of amazing stuff, and his account is virtually 90 days old. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Despite this being painfully obvious, maybe the game is dead? --Frosty 20:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC)